With the development of communication technology, it is now common for users of communication systems to have a mobile communication device which is adapted to make use of more than one communication service and/or network (for example GSM cellular communications, broadband to home and WLAN in the office). Such communication devices may include wireless (for example cellular) mobile devices, laptop computers and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). These communication devices may establish communications over one or more communication networks, such as circuit-switched and packet-based wireless communication networks, using appropriate communication protocols.
Depending on the location of a communication device, particular communication services and networks may be available. Furthermore, location dependent information may be available and/or required for the communication device to make best use of an available communication network/service.
Typically information is ‘pulled’ on demand by a user of a communication device. This requires the user to be proactive in locating information and/or configuring a communication device in order to use an available communication network/service.
However, most users do not make use of such functionality due to the time and effort required to correctly locate available information and configure the communication device. This is particularly problematic for a user that frequently changes location, since repeated configuration of their communication device would be laborious and time-consuming.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved communication system which enables a communication device to make use of more than one communication service and/or network, preferably at little or even zero inconvenience to a user of the communication device.